The Battle For Unova!
by KnightOfTheWind15
Summary: .Meet Jason! A kid from Pallet Town, MAYBE... Find out more about Jason and Ghentis's ambition to rule Unova! Will Ghentis succeed? And what of Urai Fenn? Will he accomplish his dark mission?Rated T for some violence( eg several fight scenes that include death) and some romance later on.(btw it says Ash and Dawn in the characters slot, but this is just cause I can't put OOC in one)
1. Chapter 1:The Begining, and Stufff

**The Begining And Stuff...**

**Hey Everyone! This is KnightOfTheWind15 here with my FIRST FANFIC EVERRRR! YAY WOHOO YAY! But seriously, this is gonna be Pearlshipping Fanfic, cause I like Dawn more than the other three girls Ash has travelled with. But ya see, as Ash is completely OBLIVIOUS to love (which is why he is awesome ;) ) I have come up with an OOC to fill the gap. But this is no REGULAR OC oh, no this is….. Weeell just read the story. Now ON WITH THE FANFI… NO! WAIT ALRIGHT! I DON'T OWN POKEMON! PUT DOWN THE TAZZER! (ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ) AH OW EE OUCH AHHHHHHHHHH! o-o-o-n w-w-ith th-th-e F-f-ic ohhhhh**

Chapter One: The Beginning, and Stuff

We join our heroes on their way to Undella Town to stay at Cynthia's Villa to await the coming Junior Cup. Yes our four heroes, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town with his partner Pikachu, and Cilan an aspiring Pokémon Connoisseur, then there's Iris a Dragon master to be with her partner Axew, and last but not least, Jason Ash's close friend and his partner Lucario. They are all… eh what was that? Who the heck is Jason, ah yes I should explain, but to do so we need to go back to the beginning of Ash and Jason's journeys. As far as Ash knows, the two of them have been best friends from birth and , when they got their starter Pokémon, they both traveled together and have traveled together ever since. But I know better. Come closer… closer…CLOSER…TOO CLOSE….. now that's better. I'll tell you where Jason is REALLY from.

Truth be told he's just a kid from Boston. Now I know what you are thinking, "How the heck did he get to Kanto?" well I'll tell you. But first a little about him. He was ten years old when he, ah, left for Kanto, be PATIENT I'll tell you how in a sec, and he was a diehard Pokémon fan and was pretty darn good at it to. He was the best among his friends and wasn't too shabby in global play either. He often fantasized about going to the Pokemon world but he never expected it to happen. Alright I've made you wait long enough, here's how it happened.

One morning he was in church, attentively listening to the speaker, when, all the sudden a loud voice was heard outside.

"Bring me the one called Jason Drake!" the voice boomed!

"I know that voice!" young Jason said as he ran outside.

He was correct in his assumption of the voice's owner but he still nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw what was outside. There, hovering several feet above the ground was none other than the Alpha Pokémon himself!

"Jason Drake, I require your assistance to save this world." he regally stated.

"Wh-wh-at do you mean, sir?" he asked trembling a little.

"Ah, I suppose I must explain. Many, many years ago, there was a great war between the Dragon Pokémon of all the regions. And it came to pass that all the dragon pokemon each used the move Draco Meteor on each other and together all the meteors formed one enormous asteroid that would have destroyed the Pokémon world had I not intervened. I told them what would happen if the enormous meteor hit, and they all quickly made peace and worked together to repel the asteroid far into deepest space. But it did not simply disappear. When the events at the Sky Pillar occurred, and Giratina was aroused, a hole formed between dimensions and the Meteor was sucked through. And so now the meteor is on a collision course with the Earth! But if you come with me now and I transport you to the Pokémon World, then the asteroid will be pulled through again when the rift is formed and it will tumble aimlessly through space forever. So you must come quickly now with me."

"B-but why me?" the boy questioned timidly.

"I could explain it to you, but we have wasted too much time already. Come with me now if you want to save billions of live from utter obliteration!

Jason realized he had no choice, and, after saying a tearful goodbye to his friends (he was an orphan by the way, probably should've mentioned that) he climbed on Arceus's back and flew away.

"So, what will happen when I get to the Pokémon world?" Jason asked.

"You see in order to save the Earth, we must travel t a specific time, and namely, the day Ash Ketchum left on his journey to become a Pokémon master." Arceus said.

"Sooooo, will I travel with him?"

"If you so wish it."

"Um yeah I so wish it."Jason said, a little confused by Arceus's old way of speaking.

"Very well. Ash shall be made to think that the two of you were friends since birth and you to will travel together as friends" The Alpha Pokémon said in a satisfied tone.

"Ok then!" Jason said becoming excited.

"Ah our journey is at its end."

"Um, sir… I'm a little scared….. I-I don't know why it had to be me and why I had to leave." he said timidly.

"Jason, look me in the eye." This was not hard to do as his eyes were so big.

"You were brought here because your destiny did not lie in that world, but in this one. Your place is here. Here you shall find your destiny."

"H-how do you know?" The boy asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!," the god laughed, "I am the ruler of the universe, I know these things young boy, now go!

And it was, Arceus dropped off Jason near Ash's house and disappeared. He was not left much time to ponder Arceus's words, as he soon saw Ash running towards him yelling at him to hurry so they could get their first Pokémon. Jason smiled and followed and you know the rest.

Well that's how Jason came to be with the gang.

**That's the end of the first Chapter! Sorry it was so short but I had to get this outta the way before anything else. Please R&R and I will have the next chapter up in a day or so!**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter The Villans Dun Dun Dun

**Hey yo! What up Ficcers? Well I'm back again with the second chapter of my FIRST FANFIC! This chapter will introduce my main antagonists. THEY ARE NOT TEAM ROCKET CAUSE TEAM ROCKET STINK. If they show up it will be for comedy relief. Anyways on with the fanf….. NO! WAIT ALRIGHT! I DON'T OWN POKEMON! PUT DOWN THE TAZZER! (ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ) AH OW EE OUCH AHHHHHHHHHH! o-o-o-n w-w-ith th-th-e F-f-ic ohhhhh**

As our heroes continue their ride to Undella town, they are unaware that they are being watched. From the depths of Team Plasma's Hideout, Ghentis watched the two Pallet town natives and their friends. He was deep in thought when his personal bodyguard, a shadow triad member walked in quietly.

"What is it Urai? I am very busy, has there been a perimeter breech?"Ghentis stated curtly.

"No, sir, you called for me?" Urai stated, confused, though he did not in any way show it.

"Ah, yes of course, my apologies."Team Plasma's leader said quickly." I called you to discuss the matter of two young trainers who could be a problem."

"Someone is trying to oppose you?"

"Not exactly, allow me to explain. Our king, N, will be able to call upon Reshiram for two reasons. One, we possess the Light Stone, you already know this of course, and second, because of his pure heart."

"What does that have to do with to random trainers?"

"I have been watching them for some time now. Then are rather famous for going through several regions, and having encounters with rare and legendary Pokemon. I have therefore deduced that they, if one of them could obtain the Black Stone, could call on Zekrom to oppose N, possibly thwarting my plans."

"They chances of either of them finding the Black Stone is highly unlikely, especially as they are not looking for it." The triad member spoke thoughtfully.

"Ah but that is exactly the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Some one already HAS the stone!"

"Who!?"

"A man named Steven Stone, a great lover of stones and more importantly th Hoenn champion." Ghentis said calmly."Steven will likely have it well guarded, that combined with him being the Hoenn League champion, makes stealing it out of the question. The problem lies in the fact that the boys know Stone and could likely contact him and request him give them the Black Stone in order to save Unova, and he is more than likely to do so."

"So…what are we going to do."

"I will do nothing and continue with my plans on schedule."

"But what about the boys?"

"You weren't listening, I said that **I **would be doing nothing about it, I never said that YOU wouldn't be." Ghentis stated coldly," You will go and bring the both of them to me. Alive or DEAD, whichever you chose, it matters not to me, as long as they are out of the way."

"It will be done, sir" Urai said in an even _colder_ voice.

They both began laughing maniacally at the thought of the two Pallet Town natives at the mercy of Urai Fenn.

**WHAHAHAHAHA! WHAHAHAHAHAHA! What will happen to Ash, Jason and their friends? And how will Jason react to seeing Dawn again? Answers to come soon! BTW this fanfic is going to deal mostly with Ash and Jason VS N and Ghentis, the romance will come at the end. But there will be FAR, FAR more action than romance, so just thought I'd clarify that bit. R&R please and see u soon! KNIGHTOFTHEWIND OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Blades of Urai Fenn

**Chapter 3: The Blades of Urai Fenn**

**Hey guys! (cricket, cricket) (I fall down Anime style =) ) Well, if there IS anyone mildly interested out there, please let your friends know about the story! I would really appreciate it! Well that's enough of my whining, you want the story. This chapter is devoted mostly to Urai Fenn, as he will be the more ****_present_**** villain whilst Ghentis will be like the leader from in the shadows. Think The Emperor and Darth Vader. Any ways on with….. NO! WAIT ALRIGHT! I DON'T OWN POKEMON! PUT DOWN THE TAZZER! (ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ) AH OW EE OUCH AHHHHHHHHHH! o-o-o-n w-w-ith th-th-e F-f-ic ohhhhh( You'd think I'd of learned by the third chapter…..sigh…. XD)**

Urai Fenn walked down the dark hall leading to his room in the hideout, pondering his employer's words. You see, he was not one of the Shadow Triad at all, he was a hired second in command/assassin/enforce. Being a member of the Shadow Triad was just his cover among Team Plasma's ranks. Unlike the Triad, he did not use Pokemon to accomplish his purposes. He HAD Pokemon of course, but he preferred more, _conventional_ means of assault.

As he entered his room he looked at his arsenal of weapons. He had several automatic pistols, he selected one of these. An extremely accurate, and expensive, sniper rifle, which he took with him as well. He did have a machine gun, but it was too loud and brought him more attention than he would like. Then as his eye's rested on his final two weapons a cold smile, that would have struck fear into any Team Plasma member who knew him, spread across his dark face.

"My blades." he whispered softly to himself.

The blades he spoke of were the pride of his collection; he always took these with him. They were crafted with the finest metal, and nearly indestructible. The edges were fine and sharp, sharp enough to cut through solid rock. They were arm blades, which when he held them, ran up his arm to just past his elbow. They extended about a foot from the handles forward, and curved lithely. These were his pride and joy and for good reason….

They had been the last thing he received from his parents.

Urai thoughts of his past were interrupted by a frantic knock at his door. A grunt entered nervously and spoke.

"Sir! We have a perimeter breach in sector twelve A sir!"

"What is it, and it had better not be those bumbling fools Team Rocket." he replied in the cold and harsh voice he always used when he spoke to the Plasma underlings.

"No sir, it looks like Team Galactic!" the grunt stammered

"Cyrus's fools eh? I will deal with them, _personally_, to send a message to Cyrus." He muttered as he picked up his blades. He admired them briefly, the set off at a run for sector twelve A.

He arrived just in time to see a few Plasma grunts lose a Pokemon battle to the Galactic grunts. His blood boiled and he yelled with rage as he drew his automatic pistols. **( Authors Note: This is where the T rating comes in so yeah, it's gonna get VIOLENT. JSYK. Back to the story. : End Note) **The first grunt was caught off guards and fell quickly to Urai's bullets. The other three ran for cover. Only one made it. He was disposed of with a light grenade the Urai always carried. He cackled when he saw the the a fourth Galactic member enter and draw twin katana's.

"So you are Cyrus's new second in command!"

"Indeed. You must be Urai Fenn."

"Most certainly, ha ha you look like you could be a worthy opponent. _Do not disappoint me._" Urai spat with a voice that lowered the room temperature several degrees.

The man charged, but Urai sighed as he quickly saw this man was no match for him. Three quick strokes and Fenn's opponent was disarmed and decapitated.

Urai scanned the room and saw one final grunt cowering in a corner. He trod slowly and menacingly over to him. He grabbed the man by his uniform and held him up.

" I could kill you, but I want you to take a message back to your leader. Hmmm what to say?"

At this point the enforcer heard one of the injured grunts pick up the fallen second in commands katana and charged him. Urai smiled a smile that made the grunt want to hide in a dark cave for the rest of his life. Urai dropped the terrified grunt, turned around, and dug his blades deeply into the chest of the attacking grunt. The grunt's katana clattered to the ground and the grunt sank to his knees. The enforcer turned around quickly and swung his blades at the mortified final surviving grunt, splattering him with the fresh blood of his teammates.

"There is your message, now go before I change my mind and CUT YOU TO PIECES!"

The grunt screamed loudly and ran as fast as he could away from Urai.

Urai Fenn let out a bloodcurdling laugh that pierced the night.

"They will not soon forget the name URAI FENN, HAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

That man NEVER DID.

**So that is my first fight scene. Sorry it was bloody, but I had to establish Urai as someone not to be taken lightly like some other villains we know ( cough *Team Rocket* cough). Also, for those of you who cought the reference, Urai Fenn is based off of Urai Fen ( one N) from Star Wars Empire At War: Forces of Corruption. ( I DON'T OWN THAT SO PUT DOWN THE FRIKIN TAZER) If you want to see what Urai is based off of, just Google Urai Fen and you should see him. Well till next time, GO CATCH EM ALL! ( even though this isn't technically possible anymore =) )**

**LATER FICCERS**


	4. Chapter 4: On the Boat to Undella Town!

**Chapter 4:On the Boat to Undella Town!**

**Hey dudes and dudets, whassup? First of all, a big shout out and thanks to TheSilverDragon for being the first, and only ****L****, person to review. Thanks man( I mean you ARE an guy right…. anime sweat drop)! Anyways, on to the chapter. This will be more, ah, lighthearted as the past few have been a little dark. But enough of my blathering, on with the… OH NO YOU DON'! GIVE ME THE FRIKIN TAZER! HA HA! NOW IT'S MINE! Wait a sec, WHERE DID YOU GET THE NIGHTSTICK? OOOOOWWWW OUUUUUCHHH OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Y-you know w-what? T-this w-writing thing is dangerous. ohhhh**

Ash, Jason, Cilan, and Iris had all decided to go swimming in the boat's pool till the reached their destination. They had decided to let their pokemon out to frolic while they swam. Snivy( note: in my story, Snivy is Jason's) and Emolga were yelling at each other about something, Oshawott was ogling at Meloetta, Axew and Scraggy were playing around, Pansage and Pikachu were having a conversation, Dragonite and Hydriegon ( Jason's )were having a mock battle, Crustle, Pignite, Excadrill, Boldore,and Bisharp(Jason's) were having a strongest pokemon competition, Braviary( Jason's) was flirting with Unfezant, Eelectric(Jason's) and Stunfisk were in the water, and Lucario was meditating.( WHEW that was a lot of pokemon!)

"Hey Jason?" Iris asked

"Yea Iris?" Jason, who had just done a double back flip of the high dive, replied.

"Why is it that when all the other pokemon are playing, Lucario is always meditating?"

"I think he is trying to tap into the Aura to contact his family, or sometimes he is trying to detect threats."

"Something has disturbed the aura aboard the ship." Lucario announced telepathically.

"What is it Lucario?" Ash asked.

"What questions are good indeed," a pink hair woman said ominously.

"The answer to come…."

" AS WE FEEL THE NEED, WE KNOW JUST GET ON WITH IT!" The four trainers yelled in unison.

Team Rocket were quite taken aback at this response.

"We aren't here to steal any pokemon." James muttered.

"We're on leave till futha notice, so you twerps don't have to worry about tat'." Meowth angrily replied.

"Even villains need days off!" Jessie squealed.

"Whatever, just don't bug us, we're not in the mood." Ash said dismissively.

After Team Rocket left Lucario returned to his meditating position. Pikachu decided to come and talk with Lucario for a long time, and they were as close as Ash and Jason were, which was very close.

"What are you thinking about Lucario?"

"I have discovered two familiar aura signatures at Cynthia's Villa, at which we shall arrive shortly. I was trying to discover who they belong two, and I believe I now know who the signatures belong to." Lucario spoke deep in thought.

"Really, who?"

"They belong to Dawn Berlitz and her Piplup."

"Hmm, well it'll be nice to see Dawn and Piplup again."

"For some more than others."

Lucario and Pikachu laughed softly. Lucario had long ago sensed Jason's feelings for Dawn, and had decided to tell Pikachu.

"By the way, I have been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever sensed Ash having feelings for anyone before?"

"I…..Try not to pry into anyone but my own trainer's emotions….." Lucario muttered.

"But, that doesn't mean you don't." Pikachu mocked.

"Heh….sadly you are correct my friend. Ash does have feelings for someone."

"Well, who?"

"Ash has feelings for…."

*Attention all passengers, we have arrived at Undella Town! Please begin to disembark as soon as possible! Thank You.*

"Another time then."Lucario said feeling slightly relived.

"Lucario, always so cryptic." the mouse pokemon chuckled to himself as he climbed on Ash's shoulder as they made their way to the boarding ramp.

_'__Hmm, how will Jason react to seeing Dawn again?' _ Lucario thought to himself. _'I hope he doesn't make too much of a fool of himself.'_

Lucario then started walking twords the gangplank when he sensed something amiss. He turned around and tried to find the source of the disurbence, but he saw nothing. Lucario ran to catch up to his trainer but resolved to stay alert for the next few days, his senses had never been wrong before…

**Urai Fenn's POV**

_'__That was to close' _Urai thought to himself,_' getting aboard this boat was easy enough, and finding the boys was easier still. But now that I know how in tune this Lucario is with the aura, I will have a harder time completing my task than I thought.'_

**Well that is the third chapter. A little bit of suspense about Ash eh? You guys tell me what you think Lucario's answer should be. If I don't get enough votes I'll just pick, but don't worry, you'll have a few chapter's to answer. Again big thanks to TheSilverDragon! See u guys ( and girls =) ) later!**

**LATER FICCERS!**

**( btw, if anyone can tell me who first used the term, ficcers, I'll put an OOC of your specification in my story. As long as it fits with the plot. Pm me or leave your answer in a review. It wont count if your answer is wrong. LATER)**


	5. Chapter 5: Pikachu and Snivy:Pokemon Lov

**Pikachu and Snivy: Pokemon Love **

**Hey my friends! This chapter is mostly in response to a conversation I had with another author. This chapter took place the night before we joined the Heroes, and is dedicated to PikachuXSnivy which is the only shipping that I do that involves actual Pokemon. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! HAHAHAHA WHAT KNOW COPYRIGHT DUDE! Yeah, that's what I thought.  
ON WITH THE FIC!**

It was the middle of the night and Ash had all of his pokemon out sleeping in his room. Well most of them were sleeping.

Snivy was having nightmares like she had never had before. Even when her trainer was mistreating her they weren't this bad. The worst of it was she had no reason to be having nightmares. She was having a great time, she had a caring trainer, and Pikachu, her crush. She had had a crush on him ever since he battled her for the first time; he was one of the main reasons she had allowed Ash to catch her that day.

But now she was scared and snuck outside to try to clear her head. When she got outside she look up at the stars and began to feel better, then her dreams came back to her. She began to cry softly, in spite of herself. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Pikachu looking at her with visable concern.

"Hey, are you alright?" Pikachu whispered

"Pikachu…" she whispered back.

Snivy couldn't take it anymore. She flung herself at Pikachu hoping that he would just let her cry on his shoulder. He did more than that as he hugged her back, and held her tightly so she would know that he was there, and that he cared. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Snivy stopped crying. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Pikachu smiled.

"Feel a little bit better now Snivy?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"Much better." She replied. "Thanks, for just letting me cry on your shoulder." She said blushing slightly.

"No problem, what are friends for anyway? Always remember if you need anything that I will always be there for you."

"Thank you, so much." She said hugging him again.

"Is-is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?" The grass snake asked hopefully.

"Sure thing Snivy!" Pikachu replied happily.

They both walked back into the room and Snivy laid down next to him. But Snivy wanted to do one more thing before she went to sleep.

"Pikachu?"

"Yeah Snivy what is it?"

"Thank you again." As she said this she leaned over and kissed Pikachu lightly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Pikachu." She said as she turned over blushing furiously.

Pikachu touched the spot on his cheek where Snivy kissed him.

"Goodnight Snivy."

And that night they both have sweet dreams.

Of each other.

**Awww! Well what do you think? I got the idea from a conversation with TheSilverDragoon. It was short, I know and it will not be terribly important to the story's plot. Snivy and Pikachu will probly be seen again. If you liked it tell me, and let me know if there are any other Pokemon pairings you guys would like to see.**


	6. Chapter 6:Reunions in Unova

**Chapter 6: Reunions in Unova**

**Sup guys? This is KightOfTheWind15 here with another chapter! YAY! Sorry its been a few days, baseball just started for me and I am also working on a novel. Plus my computer was messed up so I couldn't upload till like, just now. So yeah. But anyways, this chapter is about Ash, Jason and Co. meeting up with Dawn again. How will Jason react? Remember he has no idea who or what is a Cynthia's Villa waiting for him. So lets see. But first the disclaimer. yay.**

**I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would've beaten the crap out of Cameron and won the Unova league. And also there would be Jason.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Ash, Jason, Iris, Cilan, and Cynthia were in Cynthia's limo on the way to her villa. The gang was all wondering what was waiting for them there. Except for Lucario and Pikachu ,of course. They knew what was waiting for the gang there and were both thinking about what would happen.

'Jason hasn't seen Dawn in a long time. I am curious to see what his feelings will be.' Lucario wondered deep in thought. 'If his feelings are the same, he is most likely going to make a fool of himself, but if his feelings have changed, he will probably just be surprised and happy and nothing more.' Then his happy thoughts turned more serious. 'More important than this, what was that I felt on the boat? I have never had a stronger feeling of danger than when I was on that boat, but nothing was there. Whatever it was, I suspect it will return and I must be on my guard.'

Pikachu on the other had was thinking, 'Man, Jason's expression when he sees Dawn is gonna be priceless!' but then he realized something that left him sweating. 'If Dawn is back….THEN SO IS BUNERY! What am I gonna do about that? Maybe I can just hide whenever she is out.'

"Hey pal, what's up, you ok?" Ash asked noticing his pokemon sweating.

"Huh, oh yeah nothing's wrong, just a little….hot, that's all!" (Author's note: Whenever Lucario is around he uses telepathy between the pokemon and their trainers so they can understand each other. Lucario's Aura powers are insanely strong.) Pikachu replied a little nervously.

"Ok pal, if you say so."

They soon reached Cynthia's villa and got out to enter Cynthia's villa. It was a large house with beautiful views and many rooms. There were also several battlefields set up as Cynthia was the Sinnoh Champion.

They walked up the the stairs to the door and into the living room. But as Jason and Lucario walked around the room, someone was shadowing them. Lucario, of course knew full well that Dawn and Piplup were behind them, but he decided to let Jason find out. It was a good choice.

Jason turned around to go sit down on one of the couches, but he ran into Dawn, who hadn't had enough time to react. Jason fell on top of Dawn and that left her on the ground with their faces centimeters apart. The gang, included Dawn, all burst out laughing at how quickly Jason shot up to his feet and started apologizing to Dawn for running into her; it reminded Ash a lot of when then would run into a certain big green hat owning trainer. Except Jason was a little more dignified, just a little.

"I AM SOOO SORRY! ARE YOU OK?" Jason asked quickly and concerned.

"I'm fine Jason! No worries, I should've told you I was there." Dawn replied giggling.

"No it's my fault, are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes Jason, I AM FINE. It's no problem! I'm just happy to see you all again."Dawn said smiling. "I don't think I've met your friends though."

"Oh yeah right," Ash said realizing Dawn had never even seen Cilan or Iris. "Well this is Cilan, he's gonna be the world's greatest Pokemon Connoisseur! And this is,"

"Iris!" the gig haired teen exclaimed. " I'm going to be a Dragon master.

"Well now that we are all introduced, lets….."

"Everyone be very quiet and don't move."Lucario ordered telepathically.

"What is it Lucario?" Jason asked his Pokemon very worriedly.

"I have detected an Aura signature that I do not recongnize."

"That's probably just my butler." Cynthia said.

"No I identified everyone in the house long before we arrived."

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU KNEW DAWN WAS HERE,AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" Jason yelled

"There will be time for discussion later. Right now you and everyone else need to leave while I figure out who this is, NOW!"

"No, we are coming with you." Ash said determinedly .

"I am not asking you, I am telling you, leave while I deal with the threat or someone is likely to be injured."

"Alright Lucario, if you say so." Jason answered while ushering the gang (and Dawn especially) outside. "Just be careful ok?" But Lucario was already gone by the time he said those words.

Lucario followed the Aura signal to its source. What he saw made him glad he had sent Jason and his other friends away. The source was a man in black combat gear, with a pistol at his hip and a sniper rifle strapped to his back. The thing that stood out the most though, were the arm blades strapped to his arms.

Lucario readied himself for a long hard struggle. It was certainly that and more.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! SUSPENSE! What will happen? Who is this man( well you probably figured that one out)? And what is his mission?(probably know that one to, ehhhhhh) Will Lucario succeed in defending his friends? Find out next time in The Battle for Unova!**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	7. Chapter 7: Single Combat

**Chapter Seven: Single Combat**

**Hey dudes and dudets, WASSUP? I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't upted in so long but I've had some writers block issues and just some things happening to where I just couldn't find time to write. Not to mention the fact that doing this battle scence isn't gonna be easy. But anyways here goes, but first the diclaimer! (yay)**

**I do not own Pokemon, if I did, well let's just say there would be some changes.**

**now…. ON WITH THE FIC!**

The two warriors faced each other from a few yards apart. They both were tense for the upcoming battle. They both knew that blood would be shed and they were both prepared for this conflict. As they were staring each other down the man spoke.

"So, you must belong to one of those two kids, eh?" the mysterious assassin asked.

"Yes, and as such it is my sworn duty to protect my trainer and his friends, and defeat any who would try to cause them harm." He snarled at the intruder.

"My name is Urai Fenn, and I will certainly cause them harm, so we will do battle." the man snarled back

Lucario wasted no time in launching several Aura Spheres at the intruder who effectively dodged them while firing several shots at the Aura pokemon who also evaded the attacks. Neither expected their first attacks to hit, but simply wanted to get a feel for what he was up against. Lucario used Extreemspeed and then Iron Tail, scoring a direct hit on the man. He did not seem fazed by this however, and quickly swung his blades at Lucario. One managed to cut Lucario on the arm but Lucario simply leapt backward and prepared for his next strike.

'He is truly a strong warrior, not many people could withstand a hit from my Iron Tail with so little damage taken' Lucario thought while clenching his teeth.

He then launched an Aura Sphere while following it up with Shadow Claw. Urai deflected the sphere and blade and claw clashed. They dueled claw on blade, neither gaining any ground, neither giving any. It was a battle of will and endurance.

Lucario, seeing this was going nowhere, hopped back then quickly using Iron Tail to catch Urai in the chin. The elite responded by firing a shot that caught Lucario in the shoulder. Both combatants recoiled after these strikes.

"You are a worthy opponent Lucario, much more skilled than any I have seen in a very long time." Fenn remarked as he geared up for his next attack.

"The Aura is with me, and it is a powerful ally, villain!"Lucario proclaimed.

Urai simply shouted and charged the Aura wielder head on. Lucario charged as well. But, at the last possible moment, Lucario jumped into the air, spun around and fired a powerful Aura Sphere straight into the back of Urai Fenn! Urai flew into wall and collapsed on the floor. Fenn struggled to get up as he saw Lucario approaching, gearing up for a final, finishing Aura Sphere. Urai managed to get up and grab a smoke grenade.

"You have won the first round, Pokemon, but we will meet again, and when we do, I WILL BE VICTORIUS!" Urai yelled as he threw the smoke grenade.

Lucario fired his Aura Sphere, but he knew it wouldn't hit its target. He used his tail to clear the smoke, and, just as he suspected, Fenn was long gone. He could sense the threat getting farther and farther away. Lucario then went looking for his Trainer and his friends, locking on to their Aura signature.

He locked them, and used Exteemespeed to catch up with them. As he speed through th bushes he saw his Trainer, Ash, Pikachu, and Cilan all in defensive stances in an attept to defend the girls. They all heaved a big sigh of relief when they saw that it was Lucario, not some would be assassin coming through the bushes. Jason, however, quickly noticed Lucario's injuries.

"Lucario! I'm glad to see you, but you're hurt bad!" Jason exclaimed, his voice full of concern.

"I'll be fine, as long as you're safe." Lucario responded.

But even as he said this, he fell to his knees in exhaustion. Jason quickly ran to his aid and carried him in his arms back to Cynthia's villa. Luckily Jervis, Cynthia's butler, was also an excellent medic. Soon Lucario's wounds were bandaged and he was up and walking around. He told them about the fight with the mysterious and skilled Urai Fenn, and also how he had vowed to return. Lucario also he said he would be especially wary for the next few days, but he suspected it would be awhile before they saw Urai again.

_Many miles away from Cynthia's Villa…._

Urai Fenn had just finished patching up his wounds. He figured that even with his accelerated healing factor it would be about a week or so before he could attack the boys and defeat Lucario. He had already informed Ghetsis of the situation, and had been told to attack again as soon as possible. He would be ready for this Lucario next time. He underestimated the Lucario's ability the first time they met. He would not do so again.

**SOOOOO what did you think? I put a lot of work into the battle scene, so tell me if you think there was any way I could of improved it. I'll probly have another chapter up soon so yea. Until then…..**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle For UNO!

**Chapter 8: The Battle For UNO!**

**Hey yo everybody! WASSUP? This is KnightOfTheWind15 here back with another chapter of the battle for Unova! Yeah I know, its been like FIVE DAYS! And you're probly like, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?". :/ And I would like to apologize. IM SORRY SO DON'T SHOOT ME!**

**But this is beside the point. I got this idea from a PM chat with another author, and decieded to write a chapter about it. I ment to do this earlier, but then my other fic, Heroes and Superheroes, blew up so I was preoccupied. But enough of my blathering, lets go! But first everyones favorite, the disclaimer! (yay)**

**I do not own Pokemon. If I did I would have gone to the Super Bowl earlier this year.**

**Now…ON WITH THE FIC!**

After the incident with Urai, Cilan decided they needed to do something to calm everyone's nerves. Lucario said Urai was nowhere near the villa, but everyone was still a little freaked. Cilan then had a brilliant idea to get everyone to calm down. UNO.

"Hey guys, how about a game of UNO?" Cilan asked cheerily.

"That's a great idea Cilan!" Iris replied.

"Yeah sounds good!" Ash chimed in.

"You guys are goin down!" Jason challenged.

"We'll see about that!" Ash responded with his usual competitive spirit.

They all sat around a table and Cynthia dealt the cards. They played for about ten minutes until it looked like either Dawn or Jason would win. They both had only two cards left, or so it seemed. When it came around to Jason's turn,he seemingly put down his second to last card and did not say UNO.

"UNO!" Dawn yelled. "Ha ha ha! You pick up four!" the Sinnoh coordinator said in triumph. But Jason just laughed.

"Things aren't always what they seem my friend!" As he said this, he slid his finger across his "last" card to reveal another card!

"YOU pick up four! WHAT NOW!" Jason said in triumph.

Dawn looked down dejectedly and picked up four cards. Jason won after the next two turns. Dawn was distraught as her mistake and could not believe she had made such a stupid mistake. Jason realized this and went to try to cheer her up.

"Hey now, don't get down on yourself," Jason said reassuringly. "Just because you lost one time doesn't mean you'll lose again next time!"

"Can we have a rematch?" Dawn said looking up. As she did this she blushed. Jason had been leaning over to talk to her, and when she looked up, their faces were mere inches apart. They looked into each others eyes and held their stare for a few seconds.

"I think a rematch is a great idea!" Cilan announced breaking an awkward silence between everyone. Jason and Dawn immediately looked away from each other blushing furiously. Cynthia smiled knowingly and Lucario laughed quietly.

"Looks like Jason and Dawn really do have feelings for each other eh?" Pikachu whispered to Lucario.

"Did you doubt my senses?" Lucario questioned raising his eyebrow.

"No, coure not, but I was curious to see if they still had feelings for each other, and looks like your right again." Pikachu smilied.

"Indeed. Now, all that remains is for them to confess, which I predict will happen soon."

"I'll take you up on that." Pikachu replied slyly.

"A bet old friend? What are the terms."

"Ten oran berries says he doesn't confess." Pikachu offered.

"Considering then emotions that were rolling of those two like a fog, twenty says he does."

"It's a bet then!"

They two friends shook hands smiling at each other each thinking different thoughts as their trainers began a second game of UNO.

'Jason is just about as romantically awkward as Ash, so I got this in the bag.' Pikachu thought.

'I just won thirty oran berries.' Lucario thought.

Ash, Jason and Co. played another few games of UNO, Jason won another, Ash won two, and Dawn also won two, and Iris won a game. After this, they deiced to go get dinner in town a few miles away. They had absolutely no idea what was waiting for them in town.

**Well, how was it? Who is in town waiting for them? Is Urai back, or is it someone( or someones ) else? Find out next time!**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	9. Chapter 9: Resturant Peril!

**Hey yo everybody! WASSUP? Now I know what you are going to say, "YOU HAVEN"T UPDATED IN A WEEK! IF YOU DO THIS AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" And yeah I totally deserve it. But in my defense school has been really rough lately and I kinda forgot a little bit about this story. I'm back now though so yay for you guys! Anyways here is the next chapter! But first the disclaimer. (yay)**

**I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I would have boss cards and be like an awesome TCG Gym leader.**

**Now…..ON WITH THE FIC!**

The whole gang were n Cynthia's limo on their way into town for dinner. Cynthia was telling them what was around and what the best places were. They all decided on a fast food restaurant as they were in no mood to wait. Especially Ash, who was hungry as always. They soon arrived in town and found the bustling restaurant. They ordered and got their food and were just about finished paying. Only Dawn hadn't paid.

"Just a sec here…oh no! I left my wallet at home!" The bluenette exclaimed.

"No worries Dawn, I got this." Jason said paying for Dawn.

"Thanks so much Jason!" Dawn said giving Jason a quick peck on the cheek.

Lucario noticed this and elbowed Pikachu while grinning.

"Looks like things are going well for me eh?" the Aura pokemon said.

"Yeah, well don't count your pidgey's before their hatched pal." the mouse pokemon glared at Lucario who just chuckled.

"Is it just me or have those two been talking to each other a lot more than usual." Iris asked the two trainers.

"Maybe they're discussing Urai Fenn, and what to do should he show up again." Cilan thought out loud.

"Possibly, Lucario IS my strongest pokemon." Jason replied.

"And Pikachu is definitely mine!" Ash said rubbing his partner's head.

"You better believe it!" Pikachu announced. "Right Lucario? Lu….cario? What's up." Pikachu questioned noticing the frown developing on his friends face.

"What's up pal?" Jason asked nervously.

"I sense some evil approaching, but I can't tell who because of all the people around."

"Co-could it be that Urai character?" Iris stuttered Axew hiding in her hair.

"No." Lucario stated firmly. "His evil would permeate the crowd. This evil is much less threatening."

"Then, who could it be?" Cynthia wondered.

"Who questions are good indeed!"

"We'll answer you as we feel the need!"

"Mystery solved." Jason mumbled.

"Bringing the white light evil into the future!" The purpelette (I guess?) announced.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice on the black darkness of the universe!"James exclaimed.

"And carvin our names in the rock of etounady!" Meowth stated over the noise of the crowd.

"The fiery destroyer, I'm Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, I'm Meowth!"

"And now we call all to gather, under the name of TEAM ROCKET!" The three Team Rocket agents announced.

"Team Rocket!" Jason and Ash yelled in unison. "I though you said you were in vacation!"

"We were, but the boss called us back on duty so we could steal your precious pokemon." James replied mirthlessly.

"Alright then, let's do this!"Ash yelled. "Pikachu lets go!"

"Lucario prepare for combat!" Jason commanded.

Both pokemon complied and got into battle position.

"Woobat go!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yamask, get out there!" James ordered.

"Lucario Iron Tail on Yamask!" Lucaio complied and launched a swift attack that caught Yamask unprepared.

"Yamask, get up and use Shadow Ball!"

"Woobat, Air Slash!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

All th attacks collided sending a shockwave throughout the restaurant turned battleground. When he smoke cleared Pikachu and Lurcario were still resolute, while Woobat was knocked out and Yamask barely had any energy left.

"Arg! You twerps win this round, but we'll be back!" Meowth called ask the Rockets left after Yamask used Haze.

"Nice job Pikachu!" Ash said to his favorite yellow pokemon.

"You two Lucario!" Jason congratulated his Aura warrior.

Both pokemon smiled at their trainers and Pikachu climbed back on Ash's shoulder. After this they finished their dinner with no further happenings. They did a little food shopping then returned home. Cynthia addressed her young companions before they went to bed.

"Tomorrow I have business to attend to, so Jarvis will be taking you all to Onix Island!"

"Wow, sounds great!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yes indeed, it is a very interesting island that I believe you will enjoy exploring. So get a lot of rest." Cynthia smiled at them.

On that note, they all went to bed.

**Well that's the chapter! I will have a new one up again soon. I PROMISE. Until then….**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	10. My Condolences

Hello. To those of you out there which were hoping for a new chapter for my story, this is not one. This is a heartfelt offering of compassion and prayers to the victims, and families of said victims, of the cold blooded, heartless attack on the runners and spectators in the Boston Marathon. I am a proud American, and as such these events pain me deeply. Especially those killed in the attack and their families. To think that an eight-year-old boy, who had not even had a chance to live his life yet, could be snatched from this world by a heartless terrorist, devastates me to no end. If any of my readers are relatives of the victims of this tragedy, then you have my thoughts and my heartfelt prayers. And if by any small chance that a victim is reading this then, I am truly sorry and I will pray for you with all my heart and soul. And if in any way I could make your day better with writing, then you simply have to ask and it will be done. I deeply hope that those responsible for this assault are caught, and punished for their crime. And how I believe they should be punished is summed up in this Bible verse from Matthew 10, " Whoso sheddeth man's blood, by man shall his blood be shed."

I conclusion, I would like to offer my wholehearted condolences to the victims and their families and know that I am praying for you. Thank You.


	11. Chapter 11:The Love of Lucario!

**Hey yo everybody! WASSUP? Now before you guys lynch me, read this chapter. Its gonna be longer than usual, and its going to get ****_interesting_**** that's all I'm saying. Well you've waited long enough, let's go! But first, the disclaimer. (yay)**

**I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I would fire the current writers of the Anime, and replace them with people that have imaginations! But I don't, so we must suffer…**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Everyone slept great that night with no issues. Dawn and Iris we're the first up, and Cilan followed soon after. The three of them decided to make breakfast while waiting for Ash and Jason to wake up. Lucario came down when breakfast was about half done. Piplup and Axew went over to chat.

"Morning Lucario!" Axew chirped happily.

"Good morning young friend," Lucario replied smiling.

"I don't think I've ever seen you get up this late." Piplup observed.

"Ha ha!" Lucario chuckled, "What makes you think I just woke up? I've been up since 4 am!"

"Oh…..guess I should've known." Piplup smiled.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why did you meditate so much?" Axew asked.

"Well young friend, let me tell you." Lucario kneeled down to talk with the young dragon. "I meditate for several reasons. I first do it to search for enemies or people that would try o hurt us."

"Like Team Rocket?"

"Exactly!" the Aura Pokemon smiled. "I also do it to hone my senses for any battles I may need to participate in at any given time. The last reason is to contact people who I have met. With enough concentration, I can even contact people and pokemon on other regions!"

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"Anyone in particular?" Piplup questioned grinning.

"Possibly." Lucario responded cryptically.

The trainers noticed the conversation between the pokemon and Cilan made an observation.

"It would appear that Lucario is taking Axew under his wing. Would you agree Iris?"

"It looks like it!" Iris responded happily, "There's no one I would rather mentor him! Lucario is such a mature and skilled pokemon."

"When I first started out on my journey Lucario mentored Piplup to!" Dawn added.

"He seems like the kind of pokemon to be a father figure as well as a mentor." Cilan noted.

"Yep, he's definitely my most experienced an powerful pokemon." Jason, who had just come downstairs said. "And he's also my best friend." Jason smiled putting a hand on Lucario's shoulder.

"The feeling is returned of course!" Lucario replied. Than he added in such a way that only Jason could hear, "Although, if my senses are correct, someone in this room may soon challenge that title."

Jason just blushed at this and walked over to see how breakfast is going. Lucario shook his head while smiling.

Soon enough the rest of the gang woke up and came down. Breakfast for the trainers was pancakes, eggs, bacon, and biscuits. The pokemon all ha some of Cilan's specialized pokemon food. Everyone thouroughly enjoyed their breakfast and soon after they all prepared to head out to Onix Island. Cynthia told them that this was tourist season so there was a chance that they would see some other trainers. Ash and Jason seem eager to get out there to explore, and the prospect of a battle only heightened their excitement.

Soon enough, it was time to go. They all got on Cynthia's private mini-yacht and headed out. While they were on the way Jervus told them about the legend of the special Onix. After Jason and Ash heard about this, they lost all interest in swimming and wanted to go straight to finding the Onix. The girls would have none of it however, and the guys had no choice but to agree. When they were almost there, Jason noticed that Lucario was becoming uneasy.

"Hey Lucario, is something up?" Jason asked.

"No, its just…"

"What is it?"

"I….sense someone I have known very personally, but she seems…..different."

"What kind of different? Is it a person, or a pokemon?"

"Well I sense a person as well, but the Pokémon's Aura is much more familiar."

"Got any suspicions?" Jason asked

"I have a vague idea….." And with that he returned to meditation.

Jason just shrugged and began discussing how long they would have to wait for he and Ash to be able to search for the special Onix. Lucario on the other hand was deep in thought over who this was.

'I have not felt this kind of Aura since I met _her _in Hoenn. But I cannot identify it indefinitely because of my emotions. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see.' he smiled at this, 'This is the first time in a long time I haven't known everything about where I'm going.'

Pikachu noticed that Lucario was a little deeper in thought than usual. He went over to see what was up.

"Hey pal, what's up?" Pikachu questioned.

"I am sensing someone I am very familiar with, but I can't place it exactly."

"Got any guess's?"

"I have one…" He replied in a non-committal tone.

"I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say you're not gonna tell me." Pikachu smiled.

"You are correct there my friend."

"Well if you won't answer that, at least tell me the answer to the question I asked on the boat."

"You mean the question about Ash's feelings?"

"The very same."

"Very well, I suppose you deserve that." Lucario sighed. "But first, I want to know if you have an idea who he is 'in love with'?"

"If I had to take a guess," Pikachu thought out loud, "I would have to go with Misty, as she traveled with us the longest. But then again, I also could see him having some feelings for May; it always seemed to me like they had something more than just a mentor-student relationship. Iris wouldn't be out of the question either though; she seems to have a similar personality."

"Well, I must say, you seem to be undecided on who is most likely."

"Just spit it out Lucario! You would beat the bush to death before you cut to the chase." Pikachu groaned.

"Ha ha ah, very well. Ash Ketchum has always had feelings for (**Author's note: Now let's be honest about this. No matter what, SOMEONE is going to hate me for my choice. But I have watched a significantly large amount of anime episodes, and most of the movies. So I will mix my opinion with evidence. I personally like all four girls, but I hate love triangles and all of that crap. Anyways here we go! Also, I WILL delete flames. Here it is.) **Misty." **(There it is. Like it or hate it.)**

"Can't say I'm surprised, but it IS nice to know."

"Well, I'm actually surprised he didn't share it with you."

"Do you know Ash? He wouldn't tell you if you TORTURED him for crying out loud!" Pikachu laughed.

Lucario and Pikachu just sat there laughing. This was much to the utter confusion of the trainers.

"Ever wonder what they are talking about?" Iris questioned.

"Sometimes, but they wouldn't tell us if we asked." Ash replied.

"How do you know?" Iris asked

"Cause I asked once."

"We have arrived!" Jervus announced.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed while Pikachu climbed back on his shoulder, and Lucario took his place at Jason's side.

"Let's get to swimming!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I will return for you later this evening." Jervus informed.

"Alright, see you then!" Cilan replied.

Jervus drove off while Dawn and Iris changed. In the meantime, Jason, Ash, and Cilan let their pokemon out. They already had their swim trunks on. Suddenly, Meloetta appeared. It didn't take long for Oshawott and Piplup to start fighting for her affection, and she just blushed and smiled at the attention. Pretty soon the girls came out and the boys couldn't help but stare.

They were both wearing bikinis, Iris a purple one and Dawn a pearl one. Jason was just at a loss for words. Dawn looked really good in that swimsuit. Like REALLY GOOD. He just couldn't respond. Dawn noticed this and blushed furiously. Lucario grinned at Pikachu at this and Pikachu just looked angry.

Lucario's expression changed drastically when he looked down the shoreline. He then looked as flustered as Jason, maybe even more.

"Bl-Bla-Blaze?" Lucario mumbled

_*Flashback*_

_Back when Ash and Jason were travelling through Hoenn, Lucario was still a Riolu. He was still incredibly strong mind you, but he could only communicate with his trainer or one person at a time. Not long after the duo had earned their second badge, they met a Trainer named Alexis. Her only pokemon was a Vulpix named Blaze that she had had for as long as she could remember. Not long after they met, Jason and the new trainer decided to battle one-on-one. The battle was intense and only Riolu's superior endurance and sheer will gave him the victory. Even though Blaze lost, there was mutual admiration and respect between the two. Alexis decided to tag along with the gang, and Riolu and Blaze became fast friends. And it didn't take much longer for them to become, more than friends, if you take my meaning. Riolu had never felt this strongly about someone before, not even Jason!_

_Soon though, they had a fateful encounter with Team Aqua. During this, Riolu and Blaze were separated from the group. They were cornered in an underground water cave and forced to fight several strong Sharpedo. Riolu had a bad feeling that this was the end for both of them, and so before the battle began, he poured out his emotions to Blaze. The pair shared a kiss before the battle began. Blaze was strong, but she could not take those repeated hits, and soon fell badly injured from a Crunch attack. Riolu immediately rushed to her aid, and took on all of the Sharpedo himself. He fought valiantly, but was brought to his knees by all the attacks. It was then that he felt and unspeakably strong force rise inside him. He evolved to protect Blaze, and the Aura was with him. His new attack, Aura Sphere, laid waste to Team Aqua's Sharpedo. Despite this, he had still received an insane amount of damage, and collapsed after he saw Jason and the others running to their rescue._

_He awoke to see Blaze and Jason looking over him. When they saw him awake, they both embraced him. Jason was amazed that Lucario had evolved. He tried to get up, but was too weak and was forced back down by Blaze and Jason. They stayed in the hospital until he fully recovered. Blaze's admiration and love for Lucario was amazing. They were both very happy._

_Then disaster struck. Alexis's mom was announced to be likely terminally ill and her dad requested that she returned home. Blaze and Lucario were both distraught at this news. Alexis decided to give Blaze a choice. She could either return home with her, or go with Jason and Lucario. Blaze was torn between the two. On the one hand, she had known her trainer for years and loved her deeply. But on the other hand, she loved Lucario almost as much as her trainer, and she didn't want to leave him after he had nearly died defending her._

_On the night before she left, she was sitting on a hill looking at the stars. She was of course trying to decide what to do. Soon, Lucario walked up and joined her._

_"__Hello beautiful." Lucario greeted with a smile. She just looked back at him and broke down. Lucario immediately ran over to her and tried to comfort her._

_"__I-I-I just don't know what to do!" Blaze cried._

_"__Listen to me Blaze." Lucario said gently forcing her to face him and looking her in the eyes. "I wish to Arceus we could be together forever. But you and your trainer have been together for years! It would be unfair to leave her after all she has done for you. Plus, she will need someone there for her if her mom passes. As much as it pains me to say this, I believe you should stay with your trainer."_

_"__*snif* You really think so?"_

_"__I-I know so." A tear forming in his eye despite what he was saying. What he was saying really was tarring him apart. But he knew it was the right thing to do._

_"__I-I-I I'll miss you so much!" Blaze said burying her face in his chest. Lucario embraced her and let a few tear's slide down his face. The two held that position for several minutes. Soon though, Blaze's exhaustion got the better of her, and she went to bed. Lucario sat out there for a few more minutes, and suddenly heard a voice say,_

_"__I am very proud of you Lucario."_

_Lucario turned to see a young man. He was wearing golden shoes and a white suit and pants with a grey tie. What stood out the most though, was his golden hair. It wasn't just yellow, it looked like it was made of gold. The young man walked over and joined him. Of course though, his Aura senses told him that this being was neither young, nor a man._

_"__You-You're Arceus!" Lucario stammered._

_"__Your Aura senses serve you well Lucario, I am the Alpha Pokemon." the creator of the universe said._

_"__I wanted to tell you that you have made the right choice." The Alpha continued._

_"__I know, but it hurts so much." Lucario replied letting few tears escape._

_"__Look at the stars Lucario." Arceus commanded. Lucario complied. The Alpha Pokemon pointed at a spot in the sky, and immediately there was a new red star where before there had been nothing._

_"__Whenever you look at that star, remember the promise I make to you now. The two of you will meet again. It may be months, or even years, but you will meet again."_

_"__Thank you Lord…..Arceus?" he said this because when he looked over to where Arceus had been sitting, there was no one. He thought it must have been an illusion, but then he saw the red star in the sky._

_The next morning, Blaze and her trainer both left. But before they did, Blaze and Lucario shared one final kiss. And then they left._

_After this, whenever he meditated, it was more to try to contact her, than anything else. But he never succeeded._

_*End Flashback*_

Lucario couldn't believe his eyes. Blaze had evolved into a Ninetails, and was more beautiful than ever. Her tails flew in the wind as she ran toward him. As she got closer, she didn't slow down, and tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"LUCARIO! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Blaze exclaimed

"I missed you too." Lucario replied hugging her tightly.

"Wow, they sure are friendly." Dawn noticed.

"They, ah, have a history." Jason grinned and told her the story of their relationship.

"Wow, I always wondered how Lucario evolved."

"Yup, that's how it happened."

Pretty soon Alexis ran up to them and introduced herself to those who didn't know her. Then she noticed that Lucario and Blaze hadn't gotten up yet. She laughed at this and soon everyone else joined in. It didn't matter to Lucario though. He had his lost love back, and that was all he cared about.

**AWWWW! I found out about Blazingaurashipping when I was looking for pics of Lucario. I hope you guys liked the extra long chapter! Consider it a peace offering for taking so long. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I will be making Alexis and Blaze major characters from now on. You guys also now know who as has the hots for, review and tell me if you want her to show up in the story. I'll try to update soon, but I make no promises. Until then….**

**LATER FICCERS!**


	12. I'M SORRY!

Alright. You all probly want to know why the heck I eh haven't updated. It's not cause I'm lazy or forgot, I actually have SEVERAL chapters awaiting upload, its because I can't upload. Ya see, I live in Jordan, a country right next to Palestine. And just a few days ago, me and my family moved. The problem is that the Internet people here friggin SUCK, so I don't know when I can upload again. I actually at a McDonalds using their Internet. So DON'T WORRY I HAVN'T ABANDONED THESE STORIES!I WILL BE BACK! SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET ME! Until then!

LATER FICCERS!


	13. Chapter 13:Stranded

**Hey yo everybody! WASSUP? IM BACK BABY! IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK YO! Get ready for some fanfiction awesomeness! But first everyone's fav, the disclaimer. (yay….BE HAPPY!)**

**I don't own Pokemon…yet….BWAHHAHA!...ehem….**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Lucario was completely focused on Blaze for the rest of the day. Not that anyone expected anything different. When the pair decided to get up, they spent the day catching up and enjoying each other's company. The rest of the group generally left them alone, although Cilan made several comments about them throughout the afternoon. They even decided to stay at the beach for the rest of the day. Alexis explained that she was there to compete in the Junior Cup. And she also agreed to stay at Cynthia's villa.

In not much more time, they saw Jervus and Cynthia approaching in her boat. When they arrived, Jervus and Cynthia got off the boat to meet Alexis and Blaze.

"Well it's nice to meet you two!" Cynthia smiled at Alexis and Blaze, "Well shall we go?"

They all started walking back to the boat and almost reached the boat. But just as they were about to go aboard, they heard the sound of a rocket flying towards their boat, and the boat exploded before their very eyes! The shrapnel flew towards them, but Lucario and Pikachu dealt with that. Out of the smoke stepped a familiar foe, with a dark grin on his face. Lucario growled and barked at the sight of him.

Urai Fenn had returned.

"You will have to do better than that if you are to detect me." Urai laughed darkly.

Lucario metaly kicked himself. He had been so focused on Blaze that he had put them all in grave danger!

"The element of surprise does not guarantee victory fiend!" Lucario retorted.

Urai noticed his extremely defensive posture in front of Blaze and his eyes narrowed.

"So it appears the stoic warrior DOES have a weak spot…..HA HA HA! I do intend to make use of that!"

He proceeded to fire off several shots, but Lucario sped Blaze and himself away with Extreemspeed and Pikachu sparked a mighty Thunderbolt at Urai. The assassin dodged and shot back, only to feel the sharp pain of an Aura Sphere to the back. He recoiled and turned to see Lucario charging with Shadow Claws extended. He drew his own blades and fought back. Lucario's attack was rushed and as such Urai managed to land several hits on Lucario, but his Steel-type nature prevented them from doing too much damage. Blood flowed all the same though, and Lucario felt his energy draining with every drop of blood that left him. He realized that he had to retreat or face possible death or capture.

Unfortunately Urai picked up on this and refused to allow Lucario to disengage. Luckily, Jason picked up on it as well and Hydriegon was soon out and ready to rumble!

"Hydriegon, Dragon Pulse!"

The powerful dragon obeyed and launched the attack. Urai of course blocked it, but the diversion was enough to allow Lucario to speed away. He launched a final Aura Sphere and sped off. Urai dodged and fired at him, but it was off the mark. Jason had flown away on Braviary and was out of sight.

Urai Fenn just stood still for a moment then chuckled to himself.

"Ha, it appears there is a new way to rid these boys of their protector. Sentiment is always the enemy of the true warrior, and that is why I WILL TRIUMPH!"

He then began to consider how to use Lucario's new weakness against him.

_With our Heroes…_

Lucario had taken a lot of damage during the battle, and had lost a lot of blood. He was unconscious at the moment and was being taken care of by Jason and Blaze. Thankfully, Jason always had a few Hyper Potions on hand, and these helped immensely. Still, he was in and out of consciousness for the next several hours. Braviary and Unfezant were keeping watch from the skies; just in case Urai tried to jump them. He appeared to be else ware so they were safe for the moment.

Jason, Ash, Cynthia, and Cilan decided to discuss what their next move should be while the girls watched over Lucario. Jervus was preparing dinner during their talk.

"I suggest we wait here until Lucario recovers." Cilan began, "He appears to be our best weapon against this man."

"I agree it would be bad to move Lucario in his current state," Cynthia replied thoughtfully, "but we can't stay here for long. If this assassin is truly bent on harming us; we need to get off this island."

"Braviary and Unfezant can fly us off the island," Jason offered, "but only one at a time."

"Yeah, we could send the girls back first, cause we have the most powerful pokemon of the group!" Ash agreed. But apon receiving a glare from Cynthia added, "Except for you Cynthia!"

Ash sweat dropped and moved away from Cynthia as Jason rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like a good plan." Cilan agreed.

Jason and Ash called down their birds and Iris and Alexis got on. They were both fast flyers, but even so, it took them about four hours to get there and back. Dawn and Jervus were next, and that just left Cilan, Ash, Jason and Cynthia. Lucario had gone with Dawn, and he certainly would have argued had he been conscious. The birds retuned and carried Cynthia and Cilan back, and that left just Ash and Jason on the island.

They passed the time by discussing strategies for the upcoming tournament. They always enjoyed discussing battling and the time passed relatively quickly. However, when Unfezant and Braviary returned, it looked as if Unfezant would collapse. Braviary was exhausted, but looked concerned for Unfezant. Jason suggested that Ash ride Braviary back, and he would just stay there. After a long argument, Ash finally agreed, and flew back.

That left Jason alone, and there would be some interesting events taking place during his stay.

**Well waddaya think? It sure is good to be back yo! I'll be updating again within a day or so, so stay tuned! Until then….**

**LATER FICCERS!**


End file.
